My Leader and his Girlfriend
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Tidak perlu otak sejenius Akabane untuk seorang Ren mengetahui kebenarannya, kebenaran bahwa Gadis Berkacamata itu merupakan bagian yang telah lama hilang dari hidup seorang Asano Gakushuu.


Tidak perlu otak sejenius Akabane untuk seorang Ren mengetahui kebenarannya, kebenaran bahwa Gadis Berkacamata itu merupakan bagian yang telah lama hilang dari hidup seorang Asano Gakushuu

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer : Yuusei Matsui

My Leader and His Girlfriend by me

.

Warning : typo. OOC , Sakakibara Ren Pov( sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku sampingan)

.

.

Terimakasih dan selamat membaca

.

.

.

Awal mula aku mengenal seorang Asano Gakushuu saat kami bertemu didalam kelas yang sama saat pertama kali memasuki tahun pertama SMP.

Rumor berbisik nyaring ditelingaku, Pemuda dengan surai pirang strawberry itu merupakan sang calon penerus, Putera semata wayang Asano Gakuhou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus direktur Akademi Kunugigaoka.

Melihat nya sekilas saja , sudah terlihat bahwa Asano Gakushuu itu tumbuh dalam pengajaran segala tetek bengek tentang calon penerus, pemimpin segalanya.

Ia dengan mudah nya dapat mengendalikan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan bakat turunannya itu, bahkan kami yang kini sudah berteman dan selalu bersama dalam 3 tahun lamanya itu terkadang hanya ia anggap bawahan. Kami memaklumi dengan _ikhlas_ hal itu.

Asano tidak mudah dikalahkan tapi akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering melihatnya dipermainkan kelas terburuk seangkatan, Lucu dibuat melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang Asano Gakushuu bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan apalagi dalam permainannya sendiri.

Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang musuh kami kelas 3E, ada satu hal yang membuat aku ah- tidak hanya aku saja bahkan 3 anggota _Five_ _Virtuosos_ lainnya yang berusaha berfikir serasional mungkin jika ini bukan delusi.

 _Katanya pacar Asano-kun ada dikelas_ 3E _?_

Kabar itu baru sampai ditelingaku ketika saat jam makan siang dikantin, diriku yang terbiasa berkumpul dengan murid-murid perempuan yang sering kugoda membuat informasi sekecil apapun dapat sampai ketelingaku.

Aku tidak terkejut, paling-paling hal itu hanya _hoax_ belaka. Asano- _kun_ tidak mungkin sebodoh itu, satu angkatan pun tau bagaimana benci nya Asano Gakushuu pada kelas End tesebut.

Hingga pada suatu hari, kami barusan telah mengadakan rapat untuk festival drama, seperti biasa kami membersihkan meja yang penuh dokumen ketika semua anggota rapat yang berasal dari ketua-ketua kelas sudah bubar.

Berawal dari Natsu yang mengomentari sikap Isogai yang tadi memberikan sanggahan pada rencana mereka, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada gosip yang beredar, Aku menoleh ke arah meja kebesarannya. Ia nampak duduk dengan tenang seperti biasa, dengan keberanian yang sudah kususun matang-matang aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Asano- _kun_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu,"

Tidak ada perubahan Raut dari Asano-kun, wajahnya tetap datar sambil membaca beberapa dokumen, ia hanya berdehem singkat dan aku kembali melanjutkan.

"Apa b-benar kau pacaran dengan anak kelas 3E?"

Detik selanjutnya aku mendengar suara sapu yang terjatuh, Itu Seo dengan mimik terkejutnya, sehingga membuat bibir bawahnya nampak lebih tebal.

Kembali ke Asano-kun, tuh 'kan tidak ada ekspresi kentara, Berarti itu hanya _hoax_ kan?

"Sudah tersebar ya.."

Ah aku _gerigitan_."Iya, kabar _hoax_ itu harus kau konfirmasi jika tidak-"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpacaran dengan murid kelas E? Aku memang membenci kelasnya tapi tidak dengan dirinya,"

Aku pun lupa cara berkedip dan menutup mulut, hal yang sama diakukan ketiga temanku. Menatap tidak percaya kepada Asano- _kun_ yang nampak _adem_ _ayem_ seperti biasa.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kukira ini tidak bagus untuk dijadikan bahan candaan,"

Ya, suara dingin dan intimidasi nya tidak berubah, itu berarti ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya, Hal yang paling membuatku syok sampai ingin mati rasanya.

"Tapi siapa?" Tanya Araki melanjutkan , mewakili apa yang ada dibenak kami berempat.

Asano- _kun_ tesenyum sambil menyangga kepala nya dengan dua tangan."Kalian tidak perlu tau, inilah yang dinamakan privasi,"

Selanjutnya kami hanya mengangguk saja, sebelum aura lelipanan mulai memenuhi segala penjuru ruangan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah rencana yang sudah kususun matang-matang, aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri tanpa meredakan api penasaran didalam diriku. Seorang Asano Gakushuu yang nyaris sempurna dan bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia suka meski hanya dengan berkedip mata kini berlutut pada gadis dikelas buangan?

Oke ini berlebihan mengingat kelas terburuk itu pernah mengalahkan kelas kami dengan segala perubahan pada diri mereka, yahh aku sangat salut dan terkesan pada mereka meski tidak pernah kuungkapkan.

Aku sudah meminta Asano- _kun_ untuk mengajaknya keperpustakaan kota berdalih bahwa ada pelajaran yang sangat tidak aku mengerti, awalnya ia menolak, seperti dugaanku ia sedang ada waktu dengan _pacarnya_ itu. Aku memohon, menggunakan seluruh senjata memelasku yang akhirnya sama sekali tidak mempan padanya, sehingga aku membawa-bawa peringkatku yang kemarin menurun, barulah ia dengan berat hati turut membawaku. Inilah kesempatanku satu-satu nya untuk mengetahui sosok seperti apakah yang mampu menaklukan seorang Asano Gakushuu.

.

Kami menunggu di Taman kota, tatapan mataku tak beralih dari sosok Asano- _kun_ yang menungu dengan resah, mungkin ia melupakan kehadiranku saking resahnya.

Kembali aku berpikir, apa kekasihnya itu Kanzaki Yukiko yang sedang ku _taksir_ dikelas 3E? Atau gadis pirang yang merebut peringkat Seo di semester dulu?

Pemikiranku terus berlarut sampai langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekat, Asano- _kun_ nampak sumringah dengan senyum culasnya yang terkulum sedikit.

Gadis itu berperawakan mungil , ketika ia berlari kepangannya terayun oleh angin. Kacamata yang ia kenakan melorot sampa ujungi pangkal hidung.

Ahh jadi ini Pacar Asano- _kun_? Aku tidak tau kalau seleramu yang seperti ini Asano- _kun_.

"Jangan lari nanti jatuh!"

Telat Asano- _kun_ , gadis itu sudah sampai didepanmu!

"G-gomen membuatmu menunggu lama,"

Kulihat gadis itu menatap Asano- _kun_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yang entah mengapa hatiku berkata ia sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak juga, kami baru saja sampai,"

Huuuu Bohong! Aku ingin berteriak seperti itu sebenarnya tapi sebaiknya cari aman saja 'lah.

Gadis itu tersentak ketika menyadari ada diriku diantara mereka, aku tersenyum kikuk saat gadis itu melihatku seolah aku penculik paling berbahaya didunia. Hei! Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu.

"Manami, ini Sakakibara Ren dan Ren ini pacarku Okuda Manami,"

Curang! Aku tidak diperkenalkan sebagai sahabat 3 tahun berturut-turut!

Oh, Okuda Manami yang dulu juga merebut posisi rangking nya Natsu, pernah satu klub kimia dengan kami yang saat itu terpaksa bergabung dengan klub itu karena rengekan Natsu agar Klub nya terkenal, menjadikan kami tumbal untuk memperbanyak anggota.

"Asano-kun tidak ada tugas osis hari ini?" Manami menatap lurus Asano-kun, layakya sepasang kekasih sewajarnya.

"Tidak ada, Bagaimana denganmu? Biasanya masih sibuk di Lab,"

"Umm tidak, j-jadi akan k-kemana kita?"

Aku menyadari Asano-kun melirik tajam ke arahku, kemudian menatap lurus kepada Manami dengan tatapan yang biasa, nampak datar.

"Perpustakaan kota saja, kau juga akan mengerjakan tugasmu kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang merekah, ia nampak antusias untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan kota, membuatku mendesah lega, setidaknya aku tidak merusak kencan mereka _err_ lebih spesifik nya sih hanya sekedar pertemuan biasa.

Karena ini pertama kali nya Aku melihat Asano- _kun_ dekat dengan seorang perempuan, makanya aku begitu tertarik ingin melihat interaksi mereka.

"Nah Ayo kita jalan, nanti keburu larut," Ajakku setelah lama berdiam diri, Aku membiarkan pasangan itu berjalan didepanku, aku mengikuti mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

"Tentang omonganku kemarin aku serius,"Ujar Asano, aku mendengarkan diam-diam.

"Yang mana?"Tanya Manami.

"Tentang Akabane,"

Ada jeda diantara kedua nya sebelum tawa halus bergema ditelinga kami.

"Kamu masih cemburu Asano- _kun_?"

"Tidak begitu! Setelah merebut segalanya dariku aku tidak ingin dia merebutmu juga,"

Aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, mereka ini sadar 'enggak sih aku masih ada disini, membicarakan hal seperti ini didepan orang yang masih single sepertiku membuatku... Ah bodohlah.

"Jangan begitu.."Gadis itu berseru."..K-karena yang k-kusukai saat ini hanya Asano- _kun_ saja," Ia berbicara seperti mencicit tapi kami dapat mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Bahkan hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya,Asano Gakushuu sedikit blushing ?!

Blushing! Kau tahulah respon yang selalu kudapatkan ketika aku merayu murid-murid perempuan.

Tapi sekejap Asano-kun tersenyum dengan sangat tipis, ah itu khas nya. Ia menatap lurus Manami tanpa Khawatir akan tersandung jika tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Yokatta,"

Lambat laun senyuman Asano-kun mengembang, ekspresi yang seumur hidup baru aku lihat hari ini ,senyum yang hanya untuk gadis itu.

Aku cukup tau kondisi Keluarga Asano Gakushuu yang tidak mempunyai Ibu, kata desas desus kabar Ibunya meninggal karena suatu penyakit, membuat Asano- _kun_ tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, Karena Ayahnya yang gila akan pekerjaannya.

Tapi sekarang aku tau, Manami lah tempat ia berpulang, sosok yang dicintai nya , hal yang ia miliki. Aku tidak mau tau bagaimana cara takdir membuat mereka bersama, setidaknya melihat mereka bersama diatas kata cinta membuatku turut merasa bahagia.

Aku senang ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik selain obsesi untuk menjadi penguasa, sebagai sahabat aku berfikir Five firtuous lainnya juga akan senang ketika aku menyampaikan kabar ini besok pagi.

-Kecuali Natsu yang mungkin masih dendam pada Okuda Manami.

"Kalian tau? Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Ibuku,"

Kedua pasangan itu berbalik, Asano- _kun_ yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Karena aku lupa mungkin, sudah ya , semoga sukses dengan kencanmu Asano- _kun_!"

Aku berlari menjauh , sebelum berpaling aku dapat melihat wajah Asano-kun yang merengut sebal dan Manami yang tertawa kikuk dengan wajah memerah, nah dengan begini kubiarkan mereka menikmati waktu berdua.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

Diperpustakaan sebesar itu, pengunjungnya sangat sedikit. Hanya beberapa anak sekolahan yang datang untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas tambahan.

Gakushuu dan Manami duduk di meja baca di rak paling ujung, tempat sekumpulan Ensiklopedia berada. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, Manami mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan Guru kuningnya sementara Gakushuu sibuk membaca buku sejarah.

"Masih ada yang belum paham?"Tanya Gakushuu kalem.

"Umm..."Gadis berkepang itu menggeleng pelan."...Aku bisa mengajarkannya dengan mudah karena penjelasanmu,"

Gakushuu menutup buku nya, lebih memilih bertopang dagu sambil terus memandangi gadisnya dari samping. Memandangi sampai puas rupa menawan dengan kacamata itu.

Manami menoleh dan ia dibuat jengkel setengah mati, Gakushuu menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dia ini musuh yang harus dikalahkan, tapi memang seperti itu kan _tabiat_ nya?

"A-apa-apaan t-t-tatapan mu itu?! B-berhenti menatapku s-seperti seekor elang!" Pinta Manami sedikit berjengit.

"Habis kau lucu..."Pemuda dengan iris violet menawan itu tertawa singkat sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening gadis itu dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat disana.

?!

Apa-apaan! Manami hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Untukmu yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau sangat menarik," Ujar Gakushuu masih dengan senyum culas yang belum luntur dari wajah nya.

Yah Manami, kau telah berhasil membuat Seorang Asano Gakushuu menjadikanmu pusat dunia nya.

.

.

.

.

END

Yeayy sepi sekali fandom ini :v tapi bodohlah wkwkwk.. REVIEW NYA YA WKWK

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
